Day 30
Day 30 is Wednesday, December 22nd, 1982 in story mode. Rules in effect *Wanted criminals must not enter (not in the rulebook) *All denials must be accompanied by reason for denial (not in the rulebook) *Entrant must have a passport *All documents must be current *Arstotzkan citizens must have an ID card *Workers must have a work pass *No weapons or contraband *Diplomats require authorization *Asylum seekers must have a grant *Entrant must have polio vaccine certificate *Foreigners require an access permit *Confiscate all Arstotzkan passports Events *The M.O.A. Director performs an inspection at the beginning of the day (just like on days 10 and 20). He states the total number of citations the inspector has received but does not give anymore plaques. He also takes note of any unofficial decor (i.e. Arstotzka Arskickers pennant, son's drawing or a family photo) and official plaques missing. If he finds an issue and has warned the inspector before, the inspector is arrested and the game will end. **The Director counts as the first entrant for the purpose of this article since he increments the counter at the bottom of the screen by 1. *The second entrant (including the director, see above) is an Obristan citizen. Their passport can be confiscated. This will lead to a citation. *The third entrant is Simon Wens. His papers are always valid but he is on the list of wanted criminals. **Detaining him will make it impossible to obtain the United token and the related Steam achievement. **Denying his entry will also make it impossible to obtain the United token and the related Steam achievement, regardless of whether his passport is confiscated. This will also lead to a citation since it is impossible to provide a reason for denial. **Admitting him into Arstotzka will lead to a citation since he is on the wanted list. To complete the task given by a vengeful father on day 29, Wens' passport needs to be confiscated (as per immigration protocol, since he is a citizen of Arstotzka) before admitting him. *The fifth entrant will make a comment about the family photo if it is on the wall. *The seventh entrant is the vengeful father. To unlock the United token and the related Steam achievement the inspector needs to give him Simon Wens' passport and allow the father to enter Arstotzka. **To avoid a citation, the inspector needs to first give the father Wens' passport, then confiscate it when he gives it back and give the father a passport seizure slip with a green stamp. **It is also possible to give the passport to the father and then deny his entry. **Once the father gives the passport back to be stamped, no discrepancies can be found. *The ninth entrant does not have an access permit and begs the inspector to let them through before the border is closed (as hinted in The Truth of Arstotzka in the past few days). The day will continue to this point even if the clock reaches 6pm. Transcripts Fifth entrant After handing in documents: *''I like picture on wall here. Reminds me of how my family was.'' Upon approval: *''Thank you. Take care of your family. It is too easy to lose them.'' Ninth entrant After hinding in documents: *''I have heard the border will close. My access permit will not arrive in time. Please have mercy.'' ''The Truth of Arstotzka'' headlines *''Roadblock to Kolechian Resolution. Contested City Drives Wedge''